Best Friend,Forever
by agathanonymous1
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah perkenalan,namun berujung kematian! "Baguslah,kita akan jadi teman baik selamanya,kan?"-"Ne,selamanya," 'Kuharap kau tidak menyesali perkataanmu,Oh Sehun' - Zriiing! Craaaas! Arrrgh! "Tolong akuu!" #Once you meet him,you can't escape!# Oh Sehun,Kim Jongin,Kim Junmyeon.EXO Gore Fanfiction! • Don't Miss It! •
1. Chapter 1

• Prologue •

.  
Presented by ©Agathanonymous .

"Bagaimana? Rumah ini bagus,kan?"tanya Tuan Oh pada kedua anaknya serta istrinya.  
"Ne, sangat sangaaat bagus! Daebak! Appa memang yang terbaik," jawab Junmyeon,si anak berambut cokelat,diikuti anggukan dari sang eomma,sedangkan Sehun,si anak berambut pirang,hanya memasang wajah datarnya sambil mendecih pelan.

.  
With ©SM Entertaiment .

"Siapa kau? Mengapa kau sendirian disini? "tanya Sehun penasaran.  
Anak itu menyeringai tipis,seringaiannya misterius dan cukup mengerikan.  
"Aku Kim Jongin,aku tinggal sendirian disini karena orang tuaku pergi entah kemana,aku tidak peduli akan itu,pasti mereka sedang berbahagia di suatu tempat,"jawabnya dengan tatapan sendu.  
Sehun menatap iba kepada anak bernama Jongin itu.

.  
Oh Sehun Kim Jongin Kim Junmyeon .

"Maukah kau jadi temanku,Sehun?" Tanya Jongin,masih dengan tatapan sendunya.  
Sehun langsung mengangguk dengan mantap,dia akan jadi teman pertamanya di Korea.  
"Ne,tentu saja aku mau,"jawabnya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.  
Tampak sudut bibir Jongin sedikit terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman.  
Sehun pun ikut tersenyum.  
"Baguslah,kita akan menjadi teman baik untuk selamanya,kan?" Ujar Jongin meminta persetujuan.  
"Ne,selamanya,"sahut Sehun mantap tanpa mengetahui bahaya apa yang mengancam dirinya.

'Kuharap kau tidak menyesali perkataanmu itu,Oh Sehun!'

.  
"Once you meet him,you can't escape!"

.  
"Dimana ini?! Eomma! Appa! Eodiga?!" Teriak Sehun dengan ketakutan.  
Satu jam yang lalu,baru saja ia bahagia karena eomma nya membacakan dongeng sebelum ia tidur tadi,namun ketika terbangun ia sudah berada di dalam ruangan gelap tanpa ada pencahayaan sedikitpun.  
Tiba tiba saja..

"Tolong akuuu!"

.  
Suspense,Horror,and Gore!

.  
"Tidak! Jangan! Pergi kau!" Teriak Sehun ketakutan.

.  
It's First Fanfiction!

.  
"Hahahaha..Jangan takut begitu,Sehun,kau akan bersamaku,selamanya,"desis Jongin di telinga Sehun,membuat si pendengar bergidik ngeri.  
Akankah ini akhir dari segalanya?  
"Aku menyesali perkataanku,pergi kau!" Teriak Sehun dengan sedikit bergetar,tentu ia ketakutan.  
"Terlambat,"

Zriiing! Craaasss!  
Arrrrgh!

Best Friend "Forever"  
"Selamanya,kan?"

.  
This June! Don't miss it!

Copyright ©2015

IG: aureliaagatha_

A/N :Annyeong! Ini ff perdana saya,jadi mohon dimaklumi apabila cerita ga nyambung,ga serem,gaje,ada typo,juga ada kata yang tidak berkenan.  
Jeongmal mianhae..  
Untuk chapter 1 akan di publish secepatnya,tergantung minat readerdeul kalo responnya bagus,author pasti jadi semangat ngetiknya dan cepet publish :D Semoga aja pada suka yaa..  
RCL juseyooo.. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Presented by ©Agathanonymous .

Main Cast : Oh Sehun (11 th),Kim Jongin (11 th),KimJunmyeon (12 th)  
Support Cast : Tuan & Nyonya Oh -  
Suspense,Horror,Mystery,Gore!

Rate M for bloody scene!

Disclaimer : All cast belong to God,their family,and their agency.  
But..the story 100% is mine! Don't be a plagiator and siders!

.  
CHAPTER 1 : Meet

6:00 PM KST Brrrrrm...  
Suara deru mobil terdengar memasuki sebuah halaman rumah megah di kawasan distrik gangnam,seoul,korea selatan.  
Dari mobil itu,turunlah sepasang suami istri bermarga oh serta dua orang anak lelaki,yang satu berambut cokelat sedang yang satu berambut pirang.  
Senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajah mereka,kecuali si anak berambut pirang.  
"Bagaimana? Rumah ini bagus,kan?" Tanya Tuan Oh kepada kedua anaknya serta istrinya.  
"Ne, sangaaat ! Appa memang yang terbaik," jawab Junmyeon,si anak berambut cokelat diikuti anggukan dari sang eomma,sedangkan Sehun si anak berambut pirang hanya memasang wajah datarnya dan mendecih pelan.  
'Cih,cari perhatian saja!' Batinnya.  
Keluarga ini baru saja pindah dari Amerika.  
Urusan bisnislah yang membuat mereka harus tinggal di negara serikat tersebut.  
Namun karena ada trouble pada perusahaan mereka di Korea,akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di negara asal mereka,Korea.  
"Yasudah,bawa barang kalian dan segera masuk," perintah Tuan Oh menginterupsi kegiatan 'tersenyum' mereka.

8:00 PM KST "Hoamm,aku sudah mengantuk,aku mau tidur duluan," ujar Sehun disela-sela kegiatan menonton film komedi di ruang keluarga.  
"Aku juga sudah mengantuk,aku mau tidur," kali ini Junmyeon yang berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya yang masih asyik menatap televisi layar datar tersebut.  
"Ah, ,jaljayo," sahut Tuan Oh sambil terus terfokus pada film komedi yang sedang diputar.  
Nyonya Oh pun juga begitu.  
Sehun dan Junmyeon pun segera bergegas menuju ke kamar mereka di lantai dua.  
Mereka sekamar.  
Tentu Tuan dan Nyonya Oh melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan.  
Mereka ingin mengakrabkan Sehun dan Junmyeon karena selama ini Sehun dan Junmyeon tidak akrab.  
Sehun sedikit membenci Junmyeon.  
Entahlah,Junmyeon dan kedua orang tuanya pun tidak tau mengapa.

Cklek!  
Sehun segera masuk ke kamar diikuti Junmyeon di belakangnya.  
Kedua kakak beradik itu segera membaringkan tubuh mereka di kasur mereka masing-masing.  
Hening.  
Hanya helaan nafas yang sesekali terdengar.  
Junmyeon benar benar tidak betah!  
Bagaimana tidak,seharusnya kan kakak beradik itu akrab bukannya diam-diaman begini.  
"Sehun,apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Junmyeon menyudahi acara diam-diaman itu.  
"Belum," hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun,nada bicaranya pun terkesan dingin.  
Junmyeon pun melirik Sehun,ingin mengetahui apa yang adiknya itu lakukan.  
Sehun hanya diam di tempat tidurnya sambil memperhatikan suasana kamar barunya.  
'Tidak buruk,' begitu pikirnya.

Ctaak!  
"Suara apa itu?" Seru Junmyeon heran.  
Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya,tapi tidak ada apa-apa.  
Ia mencoba berpikir,mungkin hanya barang terjatuh di luar.  
Namun tidak dengan Sehun,manik matanya tertuju pada jendela berbingkai kayu yang tertutup tirai biru muda dekat kasurnya.  
Ia menyibak tirai itu dan menengok ke luar,barangkali ada orang yang iseng melempar sesuatu ke area rumahnya.  
Benar saja,ada seorang anak kecil,sepertinya seumuran dengannya,tengah berdiri menghadap rumahnya dan membawa kerikil di tangan kanannya.  
"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Gumam Sehun pelan,namun masih bisa didengar oleh Junmyeon.  
"Ada apa,Sehun?" Tanya Junmyeon.  
Namun bukannya menjawab,Sehun justru membuka pengait jendela dan mengambil posisi hendak melompat ke luar.  
Entah,seperti ada magnet yang membuat Sehun penasaran dengan anak kecil itu.  
"Yak,Sehun,apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Junmyeon yang kaget sekaligus heran terhadap tingkah Sehun.  
Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Sehun,hendak menahannya.  
Tapi terlambat,Sehun sudah lompat duluan.  
"Sehun,jangan bertindak bodoh.  
Appa bisa marah jika Ia mengetahuinya," seru Junmyeon dari mulut jendela.  
Sehun menatap kakaknya dan mengisyaratkan untuk diam.  
"Aku hanya ingin tau dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh anak itu," sahutnya sambil menunjuk ke luar gerbang rumah.  
Junmyeon bisa melihat ada anak kecil disana.  
Ia pun memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Sehun kesana.  
Perlahan,Sehun membuka gerbang rumahnya dengan sangat hati-hati.  
Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri anak kecil yang mencuri perhatiannya itu.  
"Siapa kau? Mengapa kau sendirian disini? Tanya Sehun penasaran dengan anak di hadapannya.  
Anak itu menyeringai tipis,seringaiannya misterius dan cukup mengerikan.  
"Aku Kim Jongin,aku tinggal sendirian disini karena orang tuaku pergi entah kemana,pasti mereka sedang berbahagia di suatu tempat," jawab anak bernama Jongin itu dengan tatapan sendunya.  
Sehun menatap iba kepada anak bernama Jongin itu.  
"Lantas,apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau melempari rumahku dengan kerikil?" Tanya Sehun lagi.  
"Ah,aku memang selalu melempari rumah orang dengan hanya mencoba mencari teman baru dari setiap rumah yang kulempari," jawab Jongin,tetap dengan tatapan sendunya.  
Sehun hanya manggut-manggut dan ber'oh'ria mendengar jawaban Jongin barusan.  
"Kau bisa hidup tanpa orang tuamu? Hebat sekali kau," puji Sehun.  
Jongin hanya tersenyum sedikit.  
"Ah,itu bukan apa-apa,"  
"Kau mau jadi temanku,kan?" Tanya Jongin kali ini sambil mengulurkan tangannya.  
Tentu Sehun langsung menangguk dengan mantap,dia akan menjadi teman pertamanya di Korea.  
"Ne,tentu saja aku mau,"jawab Sehun mantap dan menjabat tangan Jongin yang terulur.  
Tampak sudut bibir Jongin terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman.  
Sehun pun ikut tersenyum.  
"Namaku Oh Sehun," ujar Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"Baguslah,kita akan jadi teman baik selamanya,kan?" Tanya Jongin lagi.  
"Ne,selamanya," jawab Sehun tanpa mengetahui bahaya apa yang mengancam dirinya.

"Sehun,cepat masuk! Sepertinya appa akan masuk kesini sebentar lagi!" Teriak Junmyeon tiba-tiba,menginterupsi kegiatan berkenalan mereka.  
Sehun pun menangguk mengerti.  
"Aku pulang dulu," pamit Sehun.

'Kuharap kau tidak menyesali perkataanmu,Oh Sehun!'

.

.  
TBC

A/N: Akhirnya chapter 1 di publish juga setelah melalui beberapa di chapter-chapter awal belum ada bloody scene nya karena otak saya belum kepikiran untuk buat adegan bloody scene di chapter awal.  
Hehehe..  
Ya ditunggu aja,mudah-mudahan readerdeul pada betah buat nunggu dan baca sampe kelar.  
Akhir kata RCL juseyoo.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Presented by ©Agathanonymous

Main Cast : Oh Sehun,Kim Jongin,Kim Junmyeon Support Cast : Tuan & Nyonya Oh

Suspense,Horror,Mystery,Gore!  
And friendship.

Rate M for bloody scene

Disclaimer: all cast belong to God,their family,and their agency.  
But the story 100% is mine!  
Don't be plagiator and siders!

CHAPTER 2 : School

6:00 AM KST

Kriiing! Kriiiing!  
Suara alarm dari sebuah benda berbentuk kepala tikus seketika membuat dua orang yang sedang tertidur lelap itu harus membuka kedua kelopak mata mereka yang masih terasa begitu berat.  
"Ah,kenapa pagi terasa cepat sekali?" Gerutu Junmyeon seraya menghusap-husap sebelah matanya yang masih mengantuk.  
Sedangkan orang di seberangnya tampak sedang berusaha melipat selimutnya yang sudah tak berbentuk,namun kedua matanya masih terpejam rapat.  
Ia berusaha menyatukan ujung selimut yang satu dengan ujung selimut yang satunya.

'Anak ini benar-benar,' junmyeon hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat polah tingkah namdongsaengnya itu.  
"Hey,buka matamu jika mau melipat selimut," seru Junmyeon membuat Sehun menguap malas.  
"Ah,sudahlah kau diam saja," balasnya ketus.  
Ia kembali melanjutkan acara 'melipat selimut dengan mata tertutup' nya.  
"Ck,kalau begitu caranya bisa-bisa kita terlambat ke sekolah nanti," ujar Junmyeon kesal.  
"Kalau begitu kau berangkat duluan saja nanti aku menyusul," sahut Sehun malas.  
Kakak beradik ini memang nampaknya tidak bisa akur.  
Tentu saja,kan Sehun sedikit membenci Junmyeon.  
"Apa kau gila? Kau tidak takut terlambat di hari pertamamu? Sudahlah,cepat mandi dan bersiap," perintah Junmyeon dan bergegas pergi ke luar kamar meninggalkan Sehun seorang di kamarnya.

6:50 AM KST

"Dah,kami masuk dulu," pamit Sehun dan Junmyeon begitu turun di depan gerbang sekolah baru mereka.  
"Ne,appa akan jemput kalian jam 11 siang nanti," sahut sang appa dijawab dengan anggukan oleh kedua kakak beradik tidak pernah akur itu.  
Brrrmm..  
Mobil sang appa telah pergi dan hilang dari pandangan mereka.  
Sehun dan Junmyeon pun segera masuk ke dalam sekolah baru mereka yang bisa dibilang berasitektur megah serta berisi anak-anak dari golongan kelas atas.

Di persimpangan,Sehun dan Junmyeon berpisah karena kelas Sehun dan Junmyeon berbeda arah,Sehun ke kanan dan Junmyeon ke kiri.  
Tidak seperti kakak adik lainnya,Sehun langsung berbelok ke arah kanan tanpa mempedulikan Junmyeon sama sekali.  
Junmyeon juga begitu.  
Hufft,sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan kedua kakak beradik itu? Sungguh aneh.  
Di dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya,sesuatu menarik perhatian Sehun.  
Seseorang lebih tepatnya.

Tunggu..  
"Bukannya itu Jongin? Dia juga bersekolah disini? Darimana dia bisa mendapatkan uang untuk membayar sekolahnya?" Gumam Sehun keheranan.  
Ia pun segera berjalan menghampiri anak yang diyakininya Jongin,teman barunya itu,yang sedang duduk di kursi taman.

"Hey,Jongin!" Panggil Sehun seraya menepuk bahu Jongin pelan.  
Yang dipanggil terlonjak kaget.  
"Aissh,kau mengagetkanku saja," seru Jongin sebal.  
Sehun hanya terkikik sambil menunjukkan 'peace' di hadapan Jongin.  
"Eh,sehun kau sekolah disini?" Tanya Jongin sambil memperhatikan seragam Sehun dari atas hingga ke bawah.  
"Iya,memang kenapa?" Tanya Sehun balik.  
"Ah,tidak apa-apa hanya ingin memastikan saja.  
Ngomong-ngomong kau baru ya disini? Hmm,ayo kita ke kelasmu!" Ajak Jongin tiba-tiba,ia menyeret Sehun dengan menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan cukup kuat.  
"Yak,sakit tau! Pelan-pelan saja,tidak usah menarikku," gerutu Sehun,namun Jongin seakan tuli,ia terus menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun,bahkan menggenggamnya lebih erat.

Siswa lain yang melihatnya melemparkan pandangan aneh ke arah Sehun sambil berbisik-bisik.  
"Apa dia gila?"  
"Kelakuannya aneh sekali,"  
"Sepertinya dia memang gila,padahal dia lumayan tampan,"  
"Wah,murid baru tapi tidak waras,"  
Kira-kira begitulah kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut mereka.  
Samar-samar Sehun bisa mendengarnya.

'Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah denganku? Mengapa mereka menyebutku gila?' Batin Sehun heran.  
Tapi ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing,sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah cepat sampai ke kelasnya dan menyudahi penderitaan pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik Jongin.

7:00 AM KST

Teeeeett teeeeett...  
Sehun dan Jongin masuk ke kelas tepat waktu saat bel masuk berbunyi.  
Langsung saja kedua teman itu duduk di bangku yang kosong di pojok belakang.  
Siswa-siswi juga melemparkan tatapan aneh ke arah Sehun dan mengatainya gila,dan itu membuat Sehun cukup risih.  
"Jongin,mengapa mereka menatapku dengan aneh begitu?" Tanya Sehun setengah berbisik supaya tidak didengar teman-temannya yang lain.  
Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas dengan tatapan tajam.  
"Ah,tidak usah dihiraukan,mungkin mereka hanya penasaran dangan kau,kau kan murid baru," jawab Jongin sekenanya.  
"Tapi itu membuatku risih," bisik Sehun lagi.  
"Mereka juga mengataiku gila," sambungnya.  
Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan.  
"Tenang saja,kau aman bersamaku,orang yang mengataimu gila pasti akan celaka," ucap Jongin menenangkan teman barunya itu.

Tak berapa lama..  
Ctak! Aww!  
Sebilah penggaris besi yang tak tau darimana asalnya sukses mendarat di dahi salah seorang siswa yang duduk di pojok depan.  
Penggaris itu juga sukses membuat aliran sungai berwarna merah di pelipis siswa itu.  
"Aww,sakit sekali," erang siswa itu sambil memegangi pelipisnya yang berdarah.  
Peristiwa itu langsung membuat siswa-siswi lainnya berkerumun di bangku sang siswa yang terluka.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa?"  
"Pasti itu sakit sekali,"  
"Siapa yang melempar?"  
"Akan kuambilkan obat!"  
"Aku panggilkan sonsaengnim dulu,"

Dari sudut lain,Jongin hanya menyeringai melihat pemandangan itu sedangkan Sehun sedikit kaget dengan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi.  
Jongin memandang Sehun sambil tersenyum.  
"Sudah kubilang,orang yang mengataimu gila pasti celaka," ujarnya santai.  
Sehun memandang aneh ke arah Jongin.  
"Kau peramal,ya?"  
"Apa? Bwahahahaha," pertanyaan konyol yang Sehun lontarkan sukses membuat Jongin tertawa geli.  
Sehun lagi-lagi hanya memandanginya aneh.  
"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Sehun heran.  
"Hahahaha,habisnya kau konyol sekali,hahaha" jawab Jongin masih dengan tawa gelinya.  
Sehun memasang muka herannya.  
'Aku konyol? Konyol apanya? Dia yang aneh!'

Dari kejauhan murid-murid memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.  
Sehun yang dipandangi lagi-lagi merasa risih.  
'Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Apa ada yang salah denganku?'

Beberapa murid berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan tajam.  
Sesampainya di depan meja,mereka memandang Sehun dengan tatapan yang Sehun sulit artikan.

"Kau yang melempar penggarisnya,kan?"

"Apa? Aku?!"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau,daritadi kami sudah merasa aneh denganmu,kau berbicara sendiri layaknya orang gila!"

"Tapi,aku sedang berbicara dengan Jongin,apa kalian tak melihatnya?"

"Jongin? Siapa itu? Teman khayalanmu? Dasar gila!"

"Kalian tak melihatnya?" Sehun benar-benar bingung saat ini.

'Mereka tak melihat Jongin? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?  
Apa jangan-jangan...

.

Jongin itu hantu?!'

.

.  
TBC

A/N: Aaaaa,saya ga tau kenapa ff nya bisa jadi absurd kayak gini.  
Ampuni saya...  
Entahlah,ide itu muncul dan mengalir gitu aja,saya mah bisa apa atuh.  
Mudah-mudahan aja ff ini ga berlanjut keabsurdannya dan balik ke jalan yang benar (?)  
Chapter 3 akan di publish secepat mungkin,jadi tunggu aja ya.  
Akhir kata RCL juseyoo 


End file.
